Lovers Dance
by Mandis
Summary: E se Steve Rogers tivesse sido encontrado ainda em 1944? Pós-filme.


**Título: **Lovers Dance  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Mandis  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Lenon  
><strong>Shipp:<strong> Steve&Peggy  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Captain America – First Avenger, AU, **Concurso NFF V/2011, Songfic**  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> nenhuma  
><strong>Completa:<strong> [x]Sim [ ]Não  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 1  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> E se Steve Rogers tivesse sido encontrado ainda em 1944?  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Não, eu não possuo os direitos de Capitão América e se possuísse o filme não teria acabado como acabou  
>Também não possuo os direitos das músicas utilizadas, apenas gosto muito delas.<br>**N/A:** Originalmente seriam 3 capítulos de fic, mas os achei muito pequenos e resolvi deixar como oneshot, faria mais sentido para mim assim...usei três músicas, uma para cada momento da fic, mas o nome e o link de cada uma delas vem antes desse momento, então espero que não se confundam...e espero q gostem... de qq forma reviews são sempre bem vindas xD

* * *

><p><strong>[Almost Lover - youtube<strong>**.com/watch?v=lsWsasqIoyk&ob=av3e****]**

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Can't you just let me be?<br>So long, my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>Should I known you'd bring me heartache?  
><em>_Almost lovers always do_

_Os dois caminhavam pela rua deserta de mãos dadas, conversando e rindo. Ela ocasionalmente encostava a cabeça no ombro dele sorrindo. Estavam obviamente apaixonados. De repente ele a puxou para mais perto e começou a dançar com ela uma música imaginária que só os dois ouviam._

_We walked along a crowded street  
>You took my hand and danced with me<br>Images_

_- Você aprendeu mesmo, não é?_

_- Tive uma ótima professora._

_Ela sorriu para ele e abaixou os olhos, subitamente tímida. Ele não podia deixar de pensar em como era inesperada essa reação. Justo ela, uma mulher à frente do seu tempo, uma mulher que lutou ao lado dele na guerra, muito mais corajosa do que muitos soldados que ele conhecera corar ao receber um simples elogio._

_Eles continuaram dançando por mais alguns minutos, a saia do vestido vermelho dela balançando lentamente. A cabeça dela encostada ao ombro dele, os lábios dele próximos ao ouvido dela, respirando o perfume dela. Ela sentia que nunca iria esquecer esse momento, essa dança, e a falta da música não importava. Ela finalmente tinha encontrado o parceiro certo, assim como ele tinha achado sua parceira certa. Eram feitos um para o outro, qualquer um que visse a cena teria certeza disso._

_- Peggy... – ele chamou baixinho e ela se arrepiou, não tanto pela brisa fria da noite, mas por ouvir seu nome sendo murmurado por ele._

_- Sim?_

_- Tenho uma coisa para te falar, eu... - antes que ele pudesse falar, porém, ela o cortou colocando o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios._

_- Não precisa, eu sei. Só me beija._

_Ele não disse mais nada, a viu fechar os olhos e fechou os seus também, seu rosto se aproximando mais ainda do dela lentamente até que os lábios se tocaram._

___And when you left you kissed my lips  
>You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no<br>I cannot go to the ocean  
>I cannot drive the streets at night<br>I cannot wake up in the morning  
>Without you on my mind<br>So you're gone and I'm haunted_

Sobressaltada ela sentou-se na cama, o coração disparado, por um momento não sabendo onde estava. Mas então olhou ao seu redor e reconheceu seu quarto. Era tudo um sonho, ela ainda estava sozinha, ele não havia ido ao Storks na noite anterior. Ele ainda estava perdido. Ela se recusava a acreditar que ele havia morrido, se apegava à essa esperança, mesmo que a racionalidade – e todos ao seu redor - lhe dissesse que seria impossível ter sobrevivido à um acidente como aquele. Mas nem essa esperança a impediu de chorar copiosamente. Era a segunda vez que chorava desde a queda do avião. A primeira foi logo após a comunicação com ele ser cortada, tomada pelo desespero. Depois disso se afundou no trabalho. Acompanhou, ainda que a distância, as buscas por ele. Quase não dormiu, só comia quando Stark praticamente a forçava. Tudo parecia sem importância, só o que queria era encontrá-lo. E mesmo assim foi ao Storks, em uma esperança de que ele iria comparecer. Afinal, ela sempre tivera fé nele e se prometeu estar lá, ele estaria. Mas alguém que morreu não vai a um encontro, uma vozinha irritante dentro de sua cabeça a lembrava constantemente. Mas até ver o corpo dele ela não iria se convencer. E também não iria ficar na cama chorando o dia todo não iria ajudar a encontrá-lo. Então levantou-se bruscamente e foi em direção ao banheiro. Tomou um bom banho e se arrumou para sair. Mesmo no domingo as buscas continuavam. Estava colocando os sapatos quando ouviu batidas fortes na porta. Abriu apenas um fresta da porta, não tirando a trava até ver que era um muito agitado Starks quem batia a sua porta as 9h da manhã de um domingo. Imediatamente o deixou entrar.

- Achamos, Peggy. Ele está vivo.

* * *

><p><strong>[Pieces - youtube<strong>**.com/watch?v=x3U6BCUQqG8****]**

_I'm here again  
>A thousand miles away from you<br>A broken mess  
>Just scattered pieces of who I am<em>

_Em um momento ele estava falando com ela, prestes a lhe dizer o que sentia e no seguinte não sentia nada, era como se estivesse em um lugar vazio, desprovido de sensações como frio ou calor. Será que estava morto? Era o que ele se perguntava. Se estivesse, pelo menos havia morrido fazendo o que sempre quis: salvando as pessoas. Não se arrependia de sua escolha, era um soldado afinal de contas, afinal de contas, era um soldado, para isso lutara tanto para entrar para o exército. Não para fazer carreira, ou para impressionar as mulheres, nada disso. A principal razão era sua vontade de ajudar os outros, de salvar as pessoas que precisavam ser salvas. Só lamentava saber que não veria mais seus amigos, que não iria ao encontro com Peggy no sábado, não aprenderia a dançar, não a teria em seus braços... não teria a chance de quem sabe beijá-la novamente._

_I tried so hard  
>Thought I could do this on my own<br>I've lost so much along the way_

_Sua mente estava cada vez mais confusa, lembranças se misturavam a pensamentos desconexos. Aos poucos voltava a sentir coisas. Sentiu frio pela primeira vez em algum tempo, percebia-se tremendo, queria falar que estava com frio, mas não conseguia. Então a sensação passou e agora sentia-se aquecido. Ouviu um choro feminino ao longe e teve vontade de abraçar a mulher que chorava, mas seu corpo não o obedeceu. As sensações ficavam mais intensas conforme o tempo passava, não sabia há quanto tempo estava naquela situação, mas sabia que havia sempre uma mulher por perto, não a ouvira chorar mais, mas ela conversava com ele. Dizia que ele tinha que acordar, que ela precisava dele. No começo não soube quem ela era, estava confuso demais, mas passado um tempo reconheceu a voz como sendo a de Peggy e ficou ainda mais frustrado por não poder se mover. Lutou para falar para ela que estava bem, que tudo ia dar certo e que ela iria ensinar-lhe a dançar finalmente. Percebeu que ela estava sempre ali com ele, ora falando ora apenas lá sempre segurando sua mão._

_Certo dia, porém, ele sentiu-a se afastar dele, soltar sua mão e ouviu vozes masculinas conversando com ela. Não pôde entender o que diziam, mas passados alguns minutos ela voltou para perto dele e acariciou seu rosto delicadamente com uma mão enquanto a outra se apoiava em seu peito._

_Then I see your face  
>I know I'm finally yours<br>I find everything  
>I thought I lost before<br>You call my name  
>I come to you in pieces<br>So you can make me whole_

_- Por favor, Steve, acorda. __Eu sei que você pode me ouvir, então faz alguma coisa, qualquer coisa e prova para eles que você vai ficar bem. Sei que você consegue, continuo tendo fé em você - percebeu os lábios dela roçarem nos seus levemente, sentiu algo molhado caindo em seu rosto – por favor._

_I've come undone  
>But you make sense of who I am<br>Like puzzle pieces in your hand_

- Por favor, Steve, acorda. Eu sei que você pode me ouvir, então faz alguma coisa, qualquer coisa e prova para eles que você vai ficar bem. Sei que você consegue, continuo tendo fé em você – ela o beijou levemente na boca e não pôde evitar que uma lágrima caísse. Queriam declará-lo morto, diziam que já havia passado um mês desde que o encontraram e que se ele não havia acordado até agora não acordaria nunca mais. Ela não podia aceitar isso, não agora com ele na frente dela. Estava desesperada e isso transparecia em sua voz, não tinha certeza de que ele a ouvia, mas não ia desistir, faria tudo o que pudesse para vê-lo bem, mesmo que não pudesse fazer muita coisa – por favor.

_Then I see your face  
>I know I'm finally yours<br>I find everything  
>I thought I lost before<br>You call my name  
>I come to you in pieces<br>So you can make me whole_

Então de repente os olhos dele tremeram e se abriram um pouco. Era bem pouco, mas era uma reação. Ela mal acreditava no que via quando os lábios dele começaram a se mexer, como se quizessem dizer algo que ela não conseguia entender. Passados alguns instantes viu que ele não conseguiria falar nada, mas só a tentativa já era o suficiente.

- Steve, vou chamar uma enfermeira, não desista.

* * *

><p><strong>[All About Us - youtube<strong>**.com/watch?v=mo5InlbTBsE****]**  
><em><br>Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.  
>I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.<br>Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet.  
>Give it a try, it'll be alright.<br>_

_The room's hush, hush,  
>And now's our moment.<br>Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
>Eyes on you, eyes on me.<br>__We're doing this right._

Se passaram dois meses desde que ele havia acordado e hoje finalmente recebeu alta. Se dependesse dele iria para sua própria casa, mas não o deixaram ficar sozinho, portanto ficaria com Stark... o que ainda era melhor do que continuar no hospital. Peggy estava lá, como sempre. Ela só saía do seu lado poucas vezes e por pouco tempo, algo do qual ele não reclamava. Até mesmo o coronel Philips passou no seu quarto mais cedo naquela manhã pra lhe desejar melhoras e dizer que estava feliz por ele estar bem. Foi estranho, mas era bom saber que havia gente que se preocupava com ele. O trajeto até a mansão Stark foi tranquilo e sem imprevistos, ao menos dessa vez não tiveram surpresas. O médico havia lhe dito que não podia se esforçar, o que fez com que nem sua mala o deixassem carregar, apesar de seus protestos. Foram três longos meses assim, até que o médico o liberou e ele voltou para casa.

_Cause__** lovers dance**__ when they're feeling in love.  
>Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.<br>It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.  
>And every heart in the room will melt,<br>This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
>It's oh, oh, all about us.<em>

Finalmente eles teriam seu encontro e sua dança. Com seis meses de atraso, mas aconteceria e era isso o que importava. Foram ao Stork Club, ela com o mesmo vestido vermelho com o qual fora ao mesmo clube tantos meses antes e ele com a farda. Mas, ao contrário do combinado, ele foi buscá-la em casa. Jantaram prestando pouca atenção à comida, olhando um para o outro ocasionalmente. Quando foram para a pista de dança o nervosismo dele quase chegava a ser palpável. Nunca havia dançado com uma mulher, nem sabia dançar. E se pisasse no pé dela? E se a envergonhasse?

_Cause __**lovers dance**__ when they're feeling in love.  
>Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.<br>It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.  
>And every heart in the room will melt,<br>This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
>It's oh, oh, all about us.<em>

- Eu não sei dançar, você se lembra disso, certo? – ele perguntou, inseguro.  
>- Sim e prometi que te ensinaria, ou você se esqueceu? – ela o olhava como se já soubesse o rumo da conversa.<br>- Claro que não me esqueci, só não sei se consigo fazer isso. – ele olhou para baixo nesse momento, tímido.  
>- Steve, você sobreviveu a uma queda de avião no gelo e está com medo de uma dança? – ela falou firme, havia acertado, era isso o que imaginara que ele diria.<br>- Quando você fala desse jeito... – ele finalmente levantou os olhos, sorrindo ainda timidamente.  
>- Bem, então vamos. – ela o pegou pela mão, indo até o meio do salão. Quando chegou lá colocou a mão esquerda dele em sua cintura, a direita dela foi para o ombro dele e segurou a mão direita dele com sua esquerda, apoiando as duas sobre o peito dele, mantendo uma distância considerada respeitável entre eles.<p>

Começaram a dançar lentamente, ela o orientando. Dois para lá, dois para cá, um para trás e assim por diante. Ele não aprendeu imediatamente, eles não começaram a dançar pelo salão com desenvoltura e ele pisou no pé dela duas vezes, mas mesmo assim era bonito vê-los dançar, ela ensinando e ele se esforçando para aprender.

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.  
>Don't know what's got into me,<br>Why I feel this way.  
>Can we dance, real slow?<br>Can I hold you, real close?_

Depois de um tempo começou a tocar uma música lenta e ele se lembrou do que havia dito a ela momentos antes do acidente. Resolveu arriscar e a puxou para mais perto, pressionando seus corpos juntos, envolvendo a cintura dela com o outro braço. Ela levou o outro braço ao redor do pescoço dele e repousou a cabeça no ombro dele, fechando os olhos. Ele respirou o perfume dela e sentiu, finalmente, que havia encontrado a parceira certa.

_Do you hear that, love?  
>They're playing our song.<br>Do you think we're ready?  
>Oh I'm really feeling it.<br>Do you hear that, love?  
>Do you hear that, love?<br>Do you hear that, love?  
><em>_They're playing our song._


End file.
